


Mighty Mississippi

by cyn_ful



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets lost in his thoughts of the history of the Mississippi River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



“Harry, what are you doing?” Eggsy looked at his mentor. Something had to be wrong with him.

Harry hummed and kept his eyes closed as he stood on the bank of the river. “Do you realize all that has happened here?”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “It’s a river, Harry.”

The other man opened his eyes with a grimace on his face. “No, it is not just a river.”

“You see one every day when we are home. Or does the Thames not count?”

Harry straightened the jacket of his suit and walked towards his protege. “The Thames is not what we are discussing right now. Are you aware of all of the history of this very river? Do you not realize the works that have been formed from living along the banks of this mighty river?”

“Works? What have you been smokin’?”

“Think on it, Eggsy. In the middle of this very river there were large boats that took people from one port to the other. Samuel Clemens wrote many stories about the happenings. He is best known for his _Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. In fact, during Huckleberry Finn, Huck…”

“Okay, I get it. This is one of your moments where you relive your childhood and expect the rest of us to understand.”

“Eggsy!”

“No, no. You just keep reminiscing. I’ve got to go and talk to Merlin about a home for you.”

Harry sighed deeply. “You wound me, my boy. You wound me.” 

Eggsy grinned and walked off, leaving a perplexed Harry staring after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a prompt from Krissielee when I started talking about how inspiring it was to drive over the Mississippi River for the first time. (I took pictures on the way back.)


End file.
